Happilly Ever After?
by AshesAshesWeAllFallDeepDown
Summary: Ed comes home after the Promised Day to find Winry has a fiance. Will this news make Ed realize how he feels?


Ed took in a deep breath of that fresh Risembool air. After promised day he had left for what seemed like centuries but was only 5 years. The sweet boyish Alphonse walked excitedly next to him as they made their way to the Rockbell home. "Do you think Winry's home brother?" Al asked still excited. "Of course...If I know Winry she'll have a good wrench just waiting to throw at me." Ed exclaimed with a reassuring grin.

They walked in silence speeding up as they got closer to the house. Soon they were in a full sprint running and laughing like children, ecstatic to see Winry and Granny.

They finally came to a halt, taking deep breaths at the Rockbells door after ringing the doorbell. Ed stood there wearing that same grin that made Winry Rockbell fall for him. Small yet obvious footsteps were heard until the door creaked open revealing granny Pinako pipe in mouth with an all knowing grin. "Well this certainly is a surprise." She nearly let out a chuckle. "Oh Winry! We have honored guests!" She called to her granddaughter.

Winry stopped working on her latest piece of automail with wide eyes. _Honored guests?...That means……_ She completely dropped what she was doing and rushed into the living room where she saw them…..Those two big goofs she had loved since childhood. "Ed? Al?" She hardly believed it was real. She let tears escape her eyes and hugged them both to her closely. "Welcome home!" She cried gratefully. Ed and Al smiled and returned the hug. It would finally be normal again….Finally.

A few hours went by and they exchanged laughs and stories and short jokes, obviously pissing Ed off. Pinako finally chimed into the conversation but with something that made Ed surprisingly nervous. "So Winry, care to share your good news with the boys?" She asked with the same grin she wore with the arrival of the two boys.

Winry let out a clearly visible blush and held out her hand, revealing a rather large ring. "I'm getting married!" She squealed sounding oddly girly. Edwards's eyes dropped in a single second. His eyes gleamed in what appeared to be tears. But he crushed his eyelids together disguising them quickly.

His heart was confused but in his mind he knew exactly what this was. _You idiot…..You knew she wouldn't wait forever….And now someone else has her…Dammit! _ He cut those thoughts away before he let a tear show. In that instant a knock at the doorbell was heard through the awkward silence. Pinako stood to answer it due to Eds hurt expression and Winrys confused and hurt expression.

"Winry! Guest here for you!" She called. "Hey!" She called to the tall man with ear length brown hair and sweet brown doe eyes wearing a deep brick red shirt half covered with a green jacket and blue worn out jeans. "Edward, Alphonse, this is Sam…He's my fiancé." Winry explained still excited to no boundaries to say that word. Though now…She wasn't so sure. Something in her wanted to cry and scream at the word too.

Edward shot him a death glare while Alphonse gave him a nervous smile. Winry twined her hands with Sams and they made their way to the sofa where everyone sat. They let out small awkward smiles and exchanged polite conversation…Well all except Edward who pretty much turned this into a full interrogation. That pissed Winry off a tad.

All and all Al had no real problems with Sam…He was a nice guy. That's all there is to it. Ed didn't like him. He wanted to punch in his skull with his automail. _Now there's an idea_ An evil grin silently crossed his face as he glimpsed over at Winry and Sam. Winrys head was leaning on Sams shoulder as they let out muffled laughs and small chuckles while handing Alphonse information about the wedding.

((_____FMA CRAYON!_______))

Sam had just left after torturing Ed with his and Winrys hands on touchy feely disgusting love junk that Ed so desperately envied. It was late and everyone was tired so each parted and went to separate rooms to sleep, though Ed had trouble sleeping knowing that Winry would soon belong to somebody else. He tossed and turned trying desperately to sleep. He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and silently tip toed across the hall. Ed pressed his ear lightly on Winrys door. He twisted the door knob and peered in to find a slowly breathing lump on the center of a small bed. A sweet smile approached Eds face as he walked over to Winrys sleeping body. Ed looked down at her sleeping face and brushed a single strand of hair gently behind her ear.

"….You'll never know how much you really mean to me Win..." He sighed quietly before turning out of Winrys room and hurrying back into his own, not even noticing the single tear escaping Winrys shut eyes.

((___________Mmm FMA Crayon =P__________))

Winry sat in front of her mirror grinning at the sight before her. She looked beautiful in her white wedding gown. "Two more days Winry two more days…And now Ed and Al are here…Maybe Ed will-" Her aloud thinking was cut off by Edward stepping in to check on her. His eyes widened at the sight before him. "Um…Hey" Ed sighed. Winry let out a slight smile. "Well what do you think?" She asked twirling in a circle, her dress following her movements. "You look….great Win…." He trailed off. "But not with him Winry." He muttered, Winrys eyes widened and she immediately twisted to look at him. "Ed?" She nearly gasped. "Winry listen…I was never a really good friend but I feel like I need to say this….You can't marry Sam Winry." He stated nervously but also surely. "Oh no..Don't you tell me I can't marry him Edward." She almost commanded. "Winry listen…..I just don't want you to marry him because I-" "No! Edward don't even tell me this now! I can't deal with this Ed….Not now…Not before my wedding." She almost begged wiping away tears. "Winry I love you." He stated with a slight desperation in his voice. "No Edward!" She replied simply. "Winry, what's wrong?" He asked confused.

"Here I was sitting here smiling like I used to Ed…When I knew how much was wrong I smiled that same smile and you there with that pained determined look you get when you know you want something Edward….You don't see…..When I look at you I always have fear that you'll be gone with no trace…But with Sam…..We know we're in this together." She trailed off with a slight grin behind her tears. "So you love him for safety?" He accused. "Ed I didn't say that!" She yelled not regarding her sobs anymore. "I waited for you to say you loved me for so long and now….And now I love someone else Ed….You're too late." She stated softening her tone. "Winry don't say that! I love you more than anything!" He yelled causing her more pain. "Why Ed?! You know I loved you! But I'm just not in love with you like I love Sam!" She yelled. "And now this just hurts!" Winry gasped. "Winry please…." Ed begged desperately now. "Edward….Just go! I need us to say goodbye this last time Ed….For good…..It's best for us both…" She sighed. "Winry I won't do that!" He walked toward her and grabbed her wrists locking his gaze into hers. "Not until you tell me you don't love me Win…I won't leave" Ed was desperate to win her but if she didn't want him…..He'd be forever regretful of his choice to follow his paths.

"I…..I can't!" She screamed. "Then why are you marrying him!?" He screamed at a higher volume. "I….I love him more than you Edward!" She called out desperately….She knew she was lying she just couldn't turn Sam away. She knew how much she loved Sam….But that love wouldn't compare to the place Edward held in her heart. She fell to her knee's letting out loud sobs of pain and desperation. Ed ward turned away looking over his shoulder. "I'll go pack." He said quietly leaving Winry alone and In so much pain.

((_____Oh The Drama! ~Armstrong moment~____))

Winry took a deep sigh gazing into the eyes of the man she had chosen….This was her option…She had made her pick and now she had to follow through...Sam would be her husband in only minutes. She should be happy…Though Edwards's words of love to her rang in her head. His eyes held a small space of her memory all to themselves….An effect that Sam never had an effect on her.

She smiled inwardly at the silly mistake she had made. _What is it that made me such an idiot…I shouldn't be such an idiot…My parents were doctors._ _Ed….Please forgive me…..I know I messed up ….But I do love you more than I could ever explain._ A single tear escaped her eyes as the priests words were repeated over and over again until Winry finally snapped back to reality. "Do you Winry?!" The Priest asked once again. She let out a pleading smile as if she were about to cry again…. "I…" "I OBJECT!" A loud familiar voice cut through the crowd. "Ed?" Winry asked both relieved and confused. "Win! You know how I feel about you, I won't live with myself knowing I didn't try my best….I'm gonna ask one more time Winry. Please don't marry him Win!" He called out through the church. A smiled entraced across Winrys lips as she lifted her dress and began running. She through her arms around Edwards neck and sobbed into his chest. "Ed I'm sorry! I messed up Edward please forgive me…." She sobbed. "It's ok Win…" He stated.

((_____Ahh Happy times_____))

Edward sighed happily sitting on the sofa with his wife and his oldest daughter Nina. Nina looked at them in awe as they explained the tails of the famous Full metal Alchemist and his brother…..It was the picture Winry and Edward had always imagined…But never quite as great as this….

**A/N)) So?....I like this one…This idea came into my head a while ago I just now got off my lazy butt and wrote it =P. Reviews loved as always. Baiii**


End file.
